Tsukiumi
Tsukiumi 'is one of the main protagonists in the manga/anime series ''Sekirei. She is designated Sekirei #09 and is the fourth Sekirei to be winged by Minato Sahashi, as well as a rival of Homura. Initially, she had no desire to make anyone her Ashikabi due to a misunderstanding of how one was winged, but eventually became MInato's Sekirei after a skirmish with him. After this, she considers herself his wife, which causes her to get into fights with MInato's other Sekirei, in particular Musubi. She is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version of the anime and Lydia Mackay in the English version. Appearance Tsukiumi has long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt her panties are often exposed which led to her being given the nickname "Panties flasher" by Homura and Kazehana. She wears a light blue nightgown when she going to bed. At Izumo Inn she is often dressed in a maid outfit she got from Uzume to do chores. Personality Tsukiumi has a tsundere personality and is the most aggressive of Minato's party. She has a short temper and is often seen frowning. Tsukiumi is the first Sekirei that wanted to become the strongest without the help of another. Tsukiumi's wish to have Minato dead is based primarily on he wish for independence, as Minato is predestined as her Ashikabi (human charge). Tsukiumi starts to change her outlook on Minato as he comes in contact with other women and soon find herself jealous for Minato's attention. She proclaims herself to be Minato's only legal wife which sometimes causes rivalry between her and Minato's remaining Sekirei. Tsukiumi is quite attached to concept of honor, so much that she feels it is the fundamental rule of the Sekirei, one such rule being one-on-one combat. Tsukiumi dislikes the notion of endangering innocent civilians and will go to great lengths to keep innocent blood from being shed. This is shown when she canceled her attack on the veiled Uzume when Kazehana came by (Tsukiumi was unaware that Kazehana was a Sekirei at the time). She also dislikes being touched by anyone but Minato as she feels she is bound solely to him and no one else as the right to encroach upon her. Most notably, Tsukiumi takes great pride in being a Sekirei, whom she considers to be a race of warriors; unlike Matsu, she believes that the first duty of a Sekirei is to fight to the end and considers those who choose to run "cowards", even if they're at a grave disadvantage such as Kuno. She also sometimes undertakes actions she knows are foolish simply because her pride won't let her back down. Fortunately it is a trait she is learning to overcome, such as when Kusano managed to convince her to help Kuno and her Ashikabi, Haruka, escape the city even though it went against her principles. Abilities and Powers Tsukiumi has the ability to control and manipulate water and is capable of generating large quantities of it directly from her person or the surrounding air. '''Attacks: *Yamata no Orochi, Eight-Headed Snake (also translated as Eight Forked Serpent)) *Mizu no Ya, Water Arrow) *Hydra Blast *Mizu no Tsurugi, Water Blade) *Mizu Matsuri/Iwai, Water Festival (also translated as Water Celebration)) *Suiryu, Water Dragon) *Jōki Bakuryu, Steam Burst Dragon (with Homura) Norito: 1. Shiomitsu Tama, Tide Flowing Jewel) 2. The incantation for Tsukiumi's Norito is: ''3. This Water Represents My Pledge'', Purify The Evil Residing In My Ashikabi 4. '''When Tsukiumi uses her Norito the first time, she also chants an extra piece: ''5.' As a storm approaches, whitecaps grow, and tides rise suddenly, The Final Wave! '''6. '''It is not actually known what this extra piece of the incantation does for her though Gallery Images 1Tsukiumi03.jpg 524801.jpg 599512.jpg Attacks (1).png Attacks (2).jpg Attacks (4).jpg Sekirei5437 (1).jpg X2.jpg Y (2).jpg Y (9).jpg Z (1).jpg Z (4645).jpg Trivia *Tsukiumi's speech pattern is different from the others, as she speaks in Old Japanese Language. (To reflect this on the English dub, she speaks in Shakespearean English using words like "Thou" or "Thee" in place of typical pronouns.) External links * http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukiumi Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Warriors Category:Determinators Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Lethal